


His Favourite Star

by orphan_account



Series: Starco Oneshots by Cake [1]
Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil
Genre: Awkward Kissing, Constellations, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Stargazing, Stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-27
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-27 04:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7603783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It really wasn't hard to pick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Favourite Star

"That one there," Marco pointed vaguely to, what Star saw as, a messy cluster of sparkling blots in the serene, clear night sky, "that's Ursa Major. Inside it, you can see the Big Dipper, that's a famous one. To the left of that is Bootes. I don't know what it's supposed to be, but apparently it  _is_  a legitimate constellation." He continued mapping out the shapes vaguely with his fingers, while Star lay by his side, staring up absent-mindedly at the little twinkly things he seemed to enjoy.

The cool breeze of the midnight air coupled with the dew on the grass beneath her back made her shiver, and she could almost hear the mocking tone rising in Marco's voice after she had resisted futilely to bring out a jacket about fifteen minutes ago. It wasn't fair; he was  _always_  right.

Watching his mouth move as he babbled on about the old shapes in the sky, she felt a smile tug her lips out and a blush warming her neck. She blessed how easily she got bashful as she began to grow numb to the damp grass. It had been a long time since she'd seen Marco so excited by something. He usually stopped talking once he sensed she wasn't paying attention, but whenever he was really into something, he didn't care whether she was listening. Whether anyone was listening. He just needed to  _talk_.

Her eyes flickered over his, a warm, welcoming chestnut, like drowning in pudding. Underneath his right eye was the mole. It was so small, yet so significant, something that she associated with his existence, something she couldn't start to imagine him without. It was like trying to imagine cookies without milk. Unbearable. She shivered again at the mere thought, and tried to shake it out of her head.

Marco's hand dropped to his side, and Star blinked her distractions away.

"Are you cold?" He asked, but not with the usual mocking voice. He sounded genuinely concerned. Maybe even a little guilty.

She didn't answer, but he sat up and took off his hoodie, lifting her shoulders to wrap it round her as he went back to babbling about constellations.

Internally, she was cursing non-stop, trying not to focus on the little shine in his eyes or the subtle smile he always saved for her. It was... Difficult, to say the least. She'd been getting stuck on the little things about Marco lately, like she just couldn't think of him as her best friend any more. He was so much more than that, but she didn't understand.

This wasn't anything like Mewberty. It was far less dangerous than that, she knew, but it didn't feel like it. It was confusing, painful, like her stomach was tied into another knot every time she looked at him. Sometimes, her voice would crack a little when she talked, or her throat was too squeezed for her to respond to anything he said.

She used that cool 'Internet' thing he'd showed her to look it up, but the only result she found for 'my stomach hurts a lot for no reason and my best friend is making me feel weird so what should I do because this is not cool and it has to stop' was a weird medical examination site that told her she had gas. She was pretty sure that wasn't it.

And now, with  _him_  about an inch away from  _her_ , she could feel her stomach looping. In a desperate attempt to stop it, she flung her head in the other direction, squeezing back a choked grunt.

"Hey, Star?"

She shuddered and closed her eyes. "Mmh?"

"Are... Are you okay? You seem really spaced out. More than usual. Do you want me to stop?"

There it was. Her voice stuck to her throat and refused to budge. She shook her head vigorously, trying to get her point across. Star took a deep breath. "I-I'm listening, don't worry. I hear you. Pisces, Aquila, Cassiopi _blah_."

Marco chuckled, and she tensed, hugging her knees to her chest, shrugging off his red hoodie that was so deeply embedded with his scent. It really wasn't fair how good he smelled. It was even less fair that the smell of his hoodie had stuck to her skin.  _God_ , this was driving her mad.

"Well, I think I've been over most of them, and it's getting cold. You got any questions?"

In a desperate attempt to try and fix her wild emotions, she said, "which one's your favourite?"

"My favourite?"

"Your favourite star-thing."

"Well, that's a difficult one. I guess, based on my experiences and personal feelings, I'd have to say... This one!" She felt a soft shove to her side and she sat up, twisting to look at him with a befuddled expression.

He grinned. "You're my favourite Star, obviously!"

That was it. She'd had enough. Star was the princess of a foreign dimension, she didn't deserve to have to deal with harbouring _feelings_.

"Anyway, come on. It feels like the temperature's about to plummet, and I don't need a frozen Star. Are you gonna get up or will I have to- _oof_!"

Star leaped at Marco, pinning him under her arms, placing a chaste but fierce kiss on his slightly parted lips. It lasted longer than she had meant to; she'd let herself get lost in the moment, and she pulled herself back, eyes wide with fear.

"Oh god. Marco. I'm so sorry. I didn't even think, I just... Yikes. Gosh, sorry, I won't-"

"Star." He breathed, grabbing onto her arm. "It's okay. Just... Sit down and tell me what went through your head."

She settled onto her knees and his hand slid down to interlace fingers with hers.

"I've just been being eaten away at by this feeling lately. It started a couple of weeks ago, when I knocked myself out in the yard and woke up in bed with food and flowers. It just sparked something for me. It's like how I felt with Oskar, but it's so much worse than that now. At first, I thought, maybe I cast a spell on myself in my sleep, but then I started noticing things that I never really thought about much. Little pieces of you I couldn't live without. I couldn't ignore it any more, and I didn't know what to do. It hurts, Marco. I think I need you to help me. Can you help me?"

He bowed his head and sighed, letting her fingers slip away. Star's heart dropped, all hope fizzling away.

"Oh, Star," he groaned, and then started to laugh unsurely, "I think you know what's going on. You just don't want to."

Her heart started to flutter and panic as Marco's smile fell and he let his head hang. "I do want to," she insisted, "I just didn't know what to say to you."

"R-really?" His mouth curved at the corners. "Well, I mean, you could always just not bother talking. You could just... do."

She tilted her head, her heartbeat speeding up. "I don't understand. What do-"

"Hey..." He spoke in a hushed tone, picking up her hand. "You don't have to understand. I don't really understand." He looked shyly at her. "Hey, Star? Is it... Is it alright if I kiss you? Again?"

Leaning forward, she whispered, "you could just not bother asking, Marco. You could just do."

This time was the real deal. It was still inexperienced and kinda uncomfortable for her mouth, but this time she tangled her hands into his wind-knotted hair. He gingerly put his arms around her waist, still nervous to touch her this way. When their noses bumped they fell away in peals of laughter.

"Oh my  _god_ , I totally forgot that I had to keep my head, like, tilted. I mean, noses are so inconvenient," Star giggled hysterically. "I'm so sorry, that was super awkward!"

"No, that was totally my bad. I was so scared, I just lost it, and, uh..." Marco trailed off and drummed his fingers sheepishly. "Hey, Star? We should do this again. More often. In different places. Like the lake, tomorrow. Or something. Maybe. If it's cool with you. Whatever." He blushed.

Star raised an eyebrow. "Sure, Marco. It's a date."

 

**Author's Note:**

> So I did have these oneshots all rolled into one big thing but it was so messy that I decided to split them all up and rewrite them a little.


End file.
